Muramasa: Demons Blade of Remnant
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Fate is fickle, in one path you fail, another you succeed. In some you are a hero, in others you're the villain. However there are warriors who have their own fate's linked to one another through the Cursed Swords, Muramasa. And now their fate with change that of a land of Remnants.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I just watched the DLC episodes of Muramasa Rebirth, having already seen the main two stories and...**

 **Dear lord those alternate ends were sad... Save for Rajyaki's endings, those were so sweet.**

 **Anyway that kind of stuff got me in the mood to write a Muramasa Crossover and here we are... Truth be told I'm not even sure if I will publish this or just write it out of my system her and now.**

 **Eitherway let's just start this one shall we?**

 **Oh, and by the way, for the sake of ease.**

 **Mistrailian = Japanese.**

 **Valish = English**

 **[[]]**

On a small island in Remnant two people were passed out in woods.

One was a young man lying face first on the dirt. He had mid length bushy black hair that seemed to cast a shadow over his eyes, making them seem darker than they are, black bracers were strapped to his arms, he wore purple baggy pants that were clamped down on his lower legs by black shin guards, straw sandals were tied to his bare feet, plates of metal hung from his hips, a lang blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, hanging on his rear end was a trio of skulls, and hanging on his back was a trio of katana, one shorter than the other two.

This man was known as Kisuke, a former ninja turned swordsman of the Oboro style, wielder of the Muramasa blades.

Next to Kisuke was a woman taller than him, with one of her hands gripping Kisuke's. She had long black hair covered by a large green and black Kabuto, which matched her green and black armor that covered her stomach area that had strips of metal running down her black pants covered thighs, with some metal going down in front of her, a white kimono was covered by that armor, but her right sleeve was slipped off, intentionally, while her left was perfectly positioned. In her right hand was a tall bow, and on her back an empty quiver.

This was Torahime, princess of Japan's Mino Providence (Not that it matters in Remnant) and lover to Kisuke.

Kisuke was the first to wake, his eyes snapping open as he slung one of the swords off his back and held it in front of him, the blade partially drawn.

"A forest?" Kisuke asked himself looking around, his senses working at their maximum, "Nothing here." He added afterwards when he sensed nothing nearby, then he looked back to his feet and saw the woman there, "Torahime!" He shouted dropping to his knee's and grabbing her shoulders and lifting her up, putting his ear at her mouth.

He was silent for a moments as he heard her shallow breaths, she was tired, but alive.

"Thank heaven." Kisuke said releasing a held breath before picking her up bridal style and began walking in a random direction.

'What happened?' Kisuke thought to himself as he walked, 'I was fighting the Inugami, and then... I woke up here. Oboro Muramasa is said to alter fate but... I do not know this forest at all.'

Kisuke soon found himself on a road, where he saw two woman fighting one another... No sparring was the more accurate term.

One was a blonde haired woman, the color of which took Kisuke by surprise as it was not one seen in locals in his homeland, her outfit was also unfamiliar to Kisuke, by the time Kisuke noticed her lavender eyes he was convinced he was in a different land.

The other woman was noticeably younger, with red tipped black hair and silver colored eyes, and a bright red hooded cape.

Kisuke observed the scene and noticed that the older woman was attempting to teach the younger one hand to hand combat.

"Yang! How many times do I have to tell you I don't need to learn hand to hand!" The red caped woman cried out, "I'll be with you at Beacon next week, we can work on it there!"

'A Different Language.' Kisuke noted with a slight tisk, 'I may need to learn it soon, shouldn't be too difficult if I focus on it.'

The sparring when on for a while before Kisuke decided the younger woman needed a break, "Hey! Girls!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Yang asked lowering her hands and watching the approaching Kisuke, her eyes widening when she took notice of the woman in his arms, "Oh my god is she alright?"

"Is there someplace you can take us so she can rest?" Kisuke asked, knowing full well he wouldn't be getting a response that he could understand.

"Huh?" Yang asked tilting her head.

"Umm... Crud." The red clad girl said, "I... Don't know Mistrailian."

"That's what he's speaking in?" Yang asked, "Doesn't uncle Qrow know that language Ruby?"

Ruby's smile grew quickly, "Oh yeah, he does!" she cheered and walked over to Kisuke and grabbed his arm gently, holding her hand out to say follow her.

Kisuke understood the message, but paused when the bushes rustled.

"Oh great another Grimm." Yang muttered cracking her knuckles.

What crawled out of the bushes was something big enough to rival the Iga clans giant Ninja, thrice the height of even Torahime and wolf like in body structure, it's body was black, but covered almost everywhere by bone-like armor with dagger sized spikes in it's forearms, as well as several broken blades stuck in various places on it's body.

The creature stood upright and let it's long claws become visible as it let out a earth shaking howl.

"P-p-p-p-p-Prime Beowolf." Ruby stammered as she and even Yang stepped back.

Kisuke on the other hand was... Less than intimidated.

'Not that scary.' Kisuke thought as he turned to Yang and shoved Torahime into her arms, "Get her to safety." He told Yang as he turned back to the Prime Beowolf and lifted a sheathed katana from his back and grabbed the handle drawing it slightly 'Kagura Muramasa? That was one of the blade I woke up with... Not one I fought Inugami with.' Kisuke noted.

"Whoa whoa whoa buddy." Yang called out stepping forward, "You can't think you can-"

"I said GO!" Kisuke shouted grabbing Yang's shirt and pushing her away forcefully.

"Come on Yang, let's got get Uncle Qrow... He can take it down." Ruby said grabbing Yang's arm, then turned to Kisuke, "We'll be back."

With that the two girls ran off with the third in their arms.

Kisuke pulled Kagura Muramasa free from it's sheathe and faced down the Prime Beowolf.

"Just another demon to add to the rest." Kisuke said before the Prime Beowold lunged at him.

[OST: Muramasa the Demon Blade- Incredible Power]

Kisuke dodge away from the wide swing of the Prime Beowolf before stepping back in with a slow but strong slash with his Muramasa, though to most it was still a very fast strike for such a large katana.

After about 5 strikes Kisuke then dashed past the Prime before kicking into the air with another dashing slash, then kicking off the air into a third before driving the Muramasa back down the the ground, through the Prime before jumping back into the air while making several frontflips with the blade outstretched.

The Prime recovered from the attack and began to swing it's claws wildly, Kisuke dodging each attack, though letting the last one glance off his blade to get in another trio of strikes at the creature before jumping over it to avoid another attack.

Kisuke drove his blade into the creatures back before kicking off just as the creature swung at him with the back of it's paw.

The Prime Beowolf slammed both of it's paw toward Kisuke with an over head swing, though the ninja rolled under the Beowolf and unleashed a flurry of strikes at the creature with a single strong upward slice sending it flying, which also caused little green flames to burst from it's body that were sucked into the Muramasa Blade.

Kisuke smirked as the Prime Beowolf got back up, then lunged at him, causing his grin to fade, the claw slammed into Kagura Muramasa, breaking the blade in half and sending Kisuke flying, a violet shimmer appearing on his body for a brief moment.

'What was that shimmer?' Kisuke thought to himself as he sheathed Kagura Muramasa and grabbed his next weapon, the Muramasa Blade, Yakumo.

The Prime Beowolf raised it's claw, just as Kisuke pulled the Muramasa free and with blinding speed filled the area with slashes, sending the Prime Beowolf tumbling over before Kisuke ran forward with another series of slashes.

The Prime Beowolf ripped some of it's spike out of it's arms and threw them at Kisuke, who only slashed once with a well timed strike, sending the spikes flying back into the monster.

After another round of slashes and swipes the Prime Beowolf was sent airborne again with more green flames flying free of the Beowolf as it fell back to the ground.

The Prime Beowolf stood back up, now livid, roared. It's body being coated in a red flamelike aura as it charged forward.

Kisuke sheathed Yakumo before switching to the shorter Muramasa, Shinmei, and executing another draw slash, though this one did not stun the monster as it continued it's charge.

However Kisuke's upward strike did so, and with the monster ariborne Kisuke followed it into the air and began to slash at it in mid air, before slamming back down on the ground, leaving the creature in the air before jumping back into the air to keep the monster airborne, this time with dashing slashes.

Kisuke landed on the ground as the same time as the monster and charged toward it once more and slashed before it could recover, faster than with the longer blades due to Shinmei's lack of weight before slashing off one of the monsters arms.

Kisuke sheathed Shinmei as he pulled Kagura Muramasa off his back and partially unsheathing it, causing the Prime Beowolf to look at him in confusion as to why the man would use a broken blade.

"Join those who have fallen before me in Hell." Kisuke said drawing Kagura Muramasa free of it's sheathe, the blade now fully restored and sharpened, and beheaded the Monster, causing one last burst of green flames to be set free of the beast and fly into the Muramasa.

[OST End]

"Uncle Qrow hurry!" Kisuke heard Ruby call out as he tossed Kagura Muramasa's sheath into the air.

"I'm hurrying!" A man shouted out as the broke through the bush, "He might be... dead though..." The man finished as the sheath landed perfectly on the blade, which Kisuke set on his shoulder and turned back to the now trio.

A lanky looking man had joined the now awestuck girls as they watched the dissolving Prime Beowolf corpse. He wore mostly grey, had a tattered red cape, had red eyes, short black hair, and smelled like he was just coming over a hangover.

"Holy shit." The man said looking at Kisuke, "You said Prime Beowolf right?"

"Yeah..." Yang breathed, "You know Mistrailian right?"

"Yeah, he doesn't speak Valish does he?" The man asked.

"Nope." Ruby said popping the 'P' as she attempted to examine the Muramasa from a distance.

The man nodded and walked over to Kisuke, "Nice job killing that Prime Beowolf there kid." Qrow said, "Something that powerful even takes multiple elite Huntsmen to bring down, yet you did it in only a few minutes."

"I've fought creatures far stronger than that." Kisuke said, relived that the man spoke his language, "My name is Kisuke, I'm a stranger to these lands."

"My name is Qrow, nice meeting you Kisuke." Qrow said, "That girl you gave to my nieces are safe by the way, we handed her off to their father so he could take her to safety. Relax, Taiyang might be strong as all hell, but the guy wouldn't harm a fly unless it threatened his little girls."

"Thank you Qrow." Kisuke said as he stepped toward the man, "I lost Torahime once, I don't ever plan on losing her a second time... Even if I have no idea as to how we reached these lands."

Qrow raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his chin in thought, "I see, so you're just a travelling warrior then." Qrow said.

"Something like that." Kisuke said, "Sadly I don't know the language your nieces addressed me with."

"Well that I can fix rather quickly if you're willing to sit an learn for a long study session." Qrow said, "However, I may also have a solution to your other problem."

"And that is?" Kisuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your identity here." Qrow said, "Basically kid, you're no one, you don't have any form of identification in this place, I can get you a Huntsman's license, which should keep you out of trouble for the most part, and should get you paid for any Grimm you kill that are wanted. The problem is that you're going to have to go to a school for that."

Kisuke nodded, "I've already received training as a Ninja and am a master of Oboro style, however you have a fair point, one of those Huntsman's Licenses will keep me from certain troubles. You have yourself a deal Qrow." Kisuke said.

"Great." Qrow said turning back to his nieces, "Call Tai and tell him Kisuke's and his friend Torahime are going to be staying with us for the week until Beacon starts."

"On it." Yang said as Ruby slipped closer to look at Muramasa, reaching out to touch it, only for Kisuke to grab her wrist.

"Hey!" Ruby whined as she pouted.

"For the sake of your sanity, do not touch a Muramasa." Kisuke said letting her hand go, and though Ruby may not have understood his words she understood his meaning.

No.

"Aww..." Ruby pouted as Kisuke walked after Yang, Ruby following right behind him.

Qrow however looked at the remains of the Grimm, however little there was left of them.

"Never heard of Oboro style before." Qrow mused to himself, "Though I wonder what he meant by telling Ruby not to touch a Muramasa..."

Qrow turned to the direction Kisuke and his nieces went, "However... I could feel a dark energy coming from him... and from those swords."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter... And wow I just realized I never came up with a Title or Summary for this story. Well you'll see it when it posts.**

 **Next chapter... Torahime's sister VS... A human being.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, its time for another chapter of Muramasa, and let me just say...**

 **Wow how have we not gotten any more Muramasa games yet? The fans are die hard... Seriously Vanillaware, I know you guys are like 90% artists and all, but please make some more Muramasa.**

 **Anyway it's time for a human on human fight...**

 **Oh, and for the sake of simplicity, in this chapter Momohime and Jinkuro appear, so whenever Jinkuro moves in Momohime's body I'll be referring to him as a she. But I'll still refer to him as a male when he's out of Momohime's body.**

 **[[]]**

Let it never be said Atlas was lacking snow... Seeing as there was a blizzard only a day before in a mining camp as a figure walked into the unusually quiet camp.

The figure was a woman with black hair held back by a pink band with flowers on it, she wore a pink kimono with long drapping sleeves and a green sash, her legs were covered by purple leggings with black socks that reached up to just past her knees, leaving her thighs exposed to the air, with black straw sandals on her feet. However on her shoulders were black and purple strips of metal protecting them and braces on her arms.

Tied to her back was two katana, one long and one short, with a third short katana in her hand.

"Where the hell did we end up?" The girl asked herself, her voice hard and surprisingly deep, yet still feminine.

Next to the woman appeared a small blue flame, on that flame was the vague shape of that womans' face, with a much softer expression on it.

"I'm not sure Jinkuro." Came the woman's voice, though much softer and lighter than it had come from the body, "All I can remember is you destroying the statue of Fudo-Myuoo and then all I saw was white."

"Damn." Jinkuro said, "I was hoping your sight would be more effective Momohime, seeing as you were just a soul while I fought with your body. Still, it seems your body is regaining it's strength, unless something causes too much harm to it, it's likely to survive."

"That's good Jinkuro." Momohime said, "But even still I'd rather not share my body any longer than necessary."

"I haven't violated it yet princess." Jinkuro snapped.

"No but you've already stuck me with hangovers." Momohime pouted.

"I'll keep the drinking to a minimum then." Jinkuro relented, "Either way without my Muramasa, The Kuromitsu Blade, I cannot even consider completely transferring my soul to another's body."

"I'd rather you not kill someone to do that though..." Momohime said.

"We can't all get the things we want Momohime." Jinkuro said as she stopped in the middle of the camp, noticing it was rather quiet, "Is this camp abandoned? No, this snow hasn't covered nearly enough for it to be abandoned all too long ago."

"Jinkuro, at my foot!" Momohime shouted, causing Jinkuro to look down at her foot. Which was stepping on a cold, frozen hand.

Jinkuro stepped back and pulled the body out of the snow, revealing a older looking man wearing a thick coat, which was covered in frozen blood.

"A single slash, the shape isn't right for it to have been a sword." Jinkuro noted pressing her hand against the frozen wound, "Most likely an axe of some form."

"Why would someone murder a man like this?" Momohime asked, causing Jinkuro to chuckle.

"You've certainly lived a sheltered life princess." Jinkuro said, then she heard someone stepping through the snow. In reaction Momohime dove into her bodies kimono, into a small pouch hidden within it that she or Jinkuro would hide in if they needed to.

Stepping into view was a woman wearing a white uniform, her hair was white as well and her eyes blue, in her hands was a sabre.

The woman pointed her sword at Jinkuro, "You!" She shouted, "Were you the one responsible for killing the workers here!?"

Jinkuro responded by drawing Chizuru Muramasa and pointing it at the woman, "If you're going to threaten me, do so in the language I speak." Jinkuro warned.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "If that's the case, then I supposed you did kill these people." The woman said, "In the name of the Atlas I hereby place you under arrest!"

"Who are you claim such things?" Jinkuro asked raising an eyebrow, her face turning nearly emotionless.

"Winter Schnee." The woman said, "I can see you are going to resist. So I'll make this quick."

[OST: Muramasa- Incredible Power]

Jinkuro launched herself at Winter, who did the same, their swords bouncing off each other for a moment and repeating the effect several times before Jinkuro performed a dashing slash past Winter, doing it twice more.

Winter lunged at Jinkuro, recovering from the attack faster than Jinkuro had expected, but drawing upon the power hidden within the Muramasa, Jinkuro lost control of Momohime's body for a moment as she vanished from Winter's sight and appeared behind her with a slash that stumbled her.

Jinkuro smirked at Winter who was now looking annoyed at her, though looking at her with more caution.

Their blades clashed for sevearl more moments before Winter was sent flying by a dashing slash from Jinkuro, green flames shooting out of her body and into Jinkuro's Muramasa.

Winter quickly began to check herself, "What did you do to me!?" Winter demanded.

"Aside from attacking you?" Jinkuro said, "For every man or beast that you kill a small sliver of their soul is absorbed into your body, making them into unique Souls, they do whatever being has absorbed them no good and no harm, my swords can absorb those Souls to make use of them."

"What?" Winter asked looking appalled, "Are you implying I've been stopping others from entering the afterlife!?"

"No, the dead will still pass onto the afterlife." Jinkuro said sheathing her current Muramasa and grabbing the longer one, "That is just the last mark they will make upon you."

With that said Jinkuro drew the Muramasa, Sazanami, in a draw slash, causing Winter to stumble back from the sudden attack.

Jinkuro rushed forward to capitalize on Winter's stun, sending her up into the air with a trio of dash slashed that brought her into the air as well, with a downward stab bringing her back to the ground.

Winter recovered in mid-air, forming a white glyph in front of her, a snowflake shaped one, which burst in a flash of light.

Jinkuro found herself flung backwards, a green light shimmering over her body, as a white Beowolf appeared from the flash and slammed her to the side.

Jinkuro landed on her feet and dashed toward the conjured creature and slashing it down in a single slice, before catching Winter with the back of her blade as she landed next to her, sending her to the ground and releasing another set of Souls.

Winter stood back up and pulled a second, smaller blade from her larger one and created another glyph at her feet that propelled her toward Jinkuro.

In response Jinkuro sheathed Sazanami and drew her third Muramasa, the Hisui, and the shorter blade clashed against Winter's two blades, knocking them from her grasp and sending her tumbling, though she recovered and stood at her feet, a white barrier around her body seemingly fizzling out.

Jinkuro figured this is what was protecting her from the attacks that were unleashed upon her.

"Please don't kill her, she misunderstood the situation." Momohime whispered to Jinkuro.

Jinkuro chuckled as she dashed forward, Winter throwing up her arms and closing her eyes.

The Muramasa blade felt slight resistance as it pierced flesh.

[OST End]

Silence filled the air for several moments, nothing moving except what was being blown by the wind.

Jinkuro pulled back her sword, giving it a twirl before sheathing it and looking at the woman she was fighting.

And the black Beowolf that now had a sword stab between it's eyes.

"Annoying beast." Jinkuro said as Souls fled from it's body and were absorbed into his Muramasa, "You shouldn't judge the situation too fast Winter. Take a look at the body."

It took Winter several moments to realize she wasn't dead, she lowered her arms and opened her eyes to see Jinkuro had stepped aside, pointing to the corpse she was examining earlier.

Winter slowly walked over to the body, never keeping her eyes off Jinkuro for too long before looking down at the body.

"An axe cut..." Winter deduced looking at the wound, "From days ago. I see what you mean, I'm sorry for attacking you like I did."

"Be glad I'm not who I used to be, otherwise your's would have joined his." Jinkuro said, "Now then, I need to make it to the nearest, occupied settlement, which way is it?"

Winter looked up at Jinkuro and studied her, "You've lived out here for a long time if you don't know where Atlas is then."

"Not quite, I've just never been in this part of the world yet." Jinkuro said.

"In that case you'll have a lot of difficulties, and I doubt you have much money." Winter said, making Jinkuro flinch.

Both Jinkuro and Momohime could tell they were not in Japan, what with this woman's other language and her attire, and thus they knew their money was meaningless her.

"What are you offering?" Jinkuro said.

"How loyal are you to employers?" Winter asked.

"Loyal enough." Jinkuro replied curtly, "You want me to protect someone? A Husband? A Daughter?"

"My sister." Winter said, "She heading to a combat school in a different Kingdom and I worry for her. She might not get along to well with her team due to her attitude."

Jinkuro laughed at what Winter had said, "I nearly kill you and then you turn around asking me to defend your sister? I didn't hit you too hard in the head did I?" Jinkuro said.

"You didn't." Winter said, this time the one smirking, "But really, you aren't in any position to deny this offer are you?"

Jinkuro tsked as she crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll protect her the best I can. But if we don't end up on the same Team or whatever it is, expect my help to be more limited."

"It'll have to do." Winter said with a sigh, knowing there is truth to Jinkuro's words, "So what is the name of the woman I am hiring?"

"Momohime." Jinkuro said as she began to walk toward Winter, "Now get me out of this frozen hell."

'Please, I'm not sure how much more my body can stand this cold.' Momohime thought, 'At least he gave her my name, I wouldn't be able to explain a mans name for a woman.'

 **[[]]**

 **Show of hands... How many of you actually thought I killed Winter?**

 **Well, no matter how many of you thought that, I didn't... But someone will be dying in the coming chapters before we get to Beacon, but I won't say who.**

 **Also, yes people, I will be using the DLC Characters... Except Gonbei.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I like Gonbei, he had his own fun little quirks and all, but if I add Gonbei I'd have to add his wife and his two buddies in out of obligation, and then I'd be juggling keeping... 1... 2... 3... 4... teams relevant to the story, counting RWBY and JNPR of course.**

 **Now then... I've got one other thing I need to work on, expect to see it on Ao3 tomorrow okay ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back for another chapter of Muramasa.**

 **Now then, someone in the first chapter asked me if Adam was going to have a Muramasa, turning him into the man he is in Canon for this story... My answer is this.**

 **Someone not adept in Oboro style will be using one, and it won't be pretty, that's all I'll say.**

 **Now then, time for the DLC Charaters.**

 **First up, the guy whose alternate ending really pissed me off.**

 **[[]]**

In a small bandit tribe in Mistal, it was currently nightfall, and a makeshift prison had a single occupant within the camp.

A man with long black hair tied in a pony tail wearing a deep blue shirt with brown short sleeves cut off before the elbows, he had on red bracers around his forearms, back pants that were held close to his lower legs be red bands, finished by black socks and brown straw sandals.

Coiled around his neck however was a sleeping snake, one with white scales, however those scales were clouded by dark splotches.

This was Arashimaru, who's body once held host to the Chinese sorcerer, So Xian... Though not anymore.

Arashimaru's eyes snapped open as he jumped up, pulling out a Kunai he had hidden in his clothes and looked around in a panic.

He put the kunai away and checked his pulse, coupled with his heavy breathing he noticed he was alive, not in the land of the dead.

"I'm alive..." Arashimaru said smiling softly and looking down, only to go wide eyed as he saw the state of the snake around his neck.

"Shirohebi!" He shouted, surprisingly not waking anyone in the camp as he attempted to clutch the snake, only to for his hands to go through it's body.

Arashimaru was in a slight panic, with what So Xian did to her while he was using his body he was worried Shirohebi didn't have any form of power to cleanse herself, or even move.

But there was one thing Arashimaru had learned about the gods... Faith gave them their power, so Arashimaru got to his knee's and prayed. He may not have known how to pray for Shirohebi specifically, but at least he gave it his best shot.

Thankfully it worked, several of the dark splotches fade from the snake's body, allowing a few scales to gleam a heavenly white, and allowed the snakes red eyes to open.

"That... Voice... So Xian? No..." A feminine voice came from the snake as it raised it's head up, "Arashimaru... Is it... you?"

"It is." Arashimaru admitted, "My body is my own, not that coward So Xian's."

"Good." Shirohebi said as her red eyes slowly closed, "I... Can't... Sense other... Gods... No... Prayers in... This place... Just... Yours..."

Arashimaru realized what this meant, and deciding for forgo escape, something he could do with ease with just one of his bombs, and went back to praying to the water goddess wrapped around his neck.

"You... Won't be... Dying by... My Curse..." Shirohebi said as Arashimaru prayed, "I... Couldn't enforce it... Even if... I wanted too...So Xian... Didn't help... Reflecting my own curse... Onto me."

Arashimaru did not move from his prayers all that night.

When the sun rose, no one seemed to pay attention to Arashimaru until one woman stepped up, a slightly shorter woman with short brown hair and icy blue eyes, a tattoo across her arm. In her hands was a metal kusarigama, nothing special about it though.

"Look who finally woke up." The woman said, "You've got guts sneaking into our camp, especially with such outdated weapons." She dangled the kusarigama blade like a pendulum in front of Arashimaru.

Arashimaru paused his prayers for just a moment, examining the woman before closing his eyes, "If you want to taunt me, don't waste your breath, I could very easily break out if I wanted." Arashimaru said.

The woman blinked at what the man said and grinned, "And how are you going to do that?" She taunted, "We took your weapon when we found you passed out in the middle of our camp."

Arashimaru opened his eyes and looked directly at Shirohebi, more of her scales gleamed in the sunlight, not as many as he would have hoped, but enough that Shirohebi wasn't looking to be in such pain. With that Arashimaru stood up and held his hands through the bars. "Let me go, or I will kill my way to freedom."

The woman laughed and turned around, "I'd like to see you try." She said tossing the kusarigama to a bandit woman as she left.

Arashimaru looked at the woman who held his kusarimaga and simply motioned for her to hand it over.

"Come and get it?" She said.

Arashimaru didn't need to know the language to know her meaning.

"You're going to be own your own." Shirohebi warned, "I'm not strong enough to help you just yet."

"Fine by me, I do well enough without your help anyway." Arashimaru said stepping back.

In a flash of his arm, a Kunai found its way stuck into the neck of the bandit that was currently holding his kusarigama, killing her and silencing her. Next Arashimaru moved to the far corner of the cage and pulled out a small red stick with a fuse in it and hurled it at the cage door.

The explosion destroyed the door and a good part of the cage, in which Arashimaru ran out of and grabbed his Kusarigama.

[Ost: Muramasa- Arashimaru chapter: Second Act B version]

"The hell was that!?" A mans voice called out as several men showed up around the tents.

Arashimaru acted quickly, dashing to the first man and slashing through his three times before throwing his kusarigama into the body of the next man and killing him as fast as the first.

Arashimaru then twirled his Kusarigama around him in a circle, cutting down several more men that had approached him hoping to beat him, they may not have died, but they wouldn't be getting back up soon though.

Two women ran around the corner, only to be knocked down as a pair of kunai seemingly emerged from their shoulders, dropping them to the ground in a heartbeat.

Arashimaru leapt over a tent in his way and threw a bomb down into the open space on the other side of the tent, causing several of the men to scatter.

When Arashimaru landed he noticed only two people hadn't run. The woman who had taunted him from before, and a tall woman wearing a shallow cut red dress with tall black boots, and had long black hair, her face was covered by a large white and red mask, red eye gazing through the holes, a katana sheathed at her side.

Arashimaru aimed his Kusarigama at the woman who had taunted him, "Next time you capture a ninja, make sure you disarm him of _all_ of his weapons." Arashimaru said.

The woman in the mask chuckled, "I suppose you shouldn't go messing with every prisoner like that next time Vernal." She said, allowing Arashimaru to know Vernal's name, "What is your name ninja?"

"I'm not willing to say, you took me prisoner after all." Arashimaru said lowering his kusarigama.

The masked woman chuckled once more, "In our defense you wandered into our camp, that means we get to do whatever we want to you." She explained, "And seeing as you killed my tribesmen, I think I'll have you killed."

"Raven." Vernal said, "Let me."

"No." Raven said looking at Arashimaru, "He's stronger than he would appear. I'd best deal with him myself."

"I can feel some of my power again." Shirohebi whispered to Arashimaru, "Give me time and I'll be able to manifest to fight with you."

[Muramasa OST: Arashimaru Chapter- Shiranui]

Raven slowly walked over to Arashimaru as she held he sheathed katana. Then in a flash she drew her sword and struck.

Only to find Arashimaru had seemingly vanished, leaving Raven momentarily surprised before she felt a kunai impact her back... Repeatedly.

Raven spun around and immediately lifted her weapon to find herself blocking several kunai that Arashimaru seemingly had an endless supply of, which he now did as Shirohebi was now strong enough to replenish his supply.

All of a sudden Arashimaru stopped throwing kunai and pulled out his bombs moments before ramming into Raven with a flaming tackle, followed by him jumping upwards in flames.

Switching to his kusarigama, Arashimaru intended to end Raven then and there by slashing at her neck... Only to find a small Raven flying under his attack.

Raven turned back into a human form and slashed at Arashimaru's back, causing a white aura to flash over him for a moment before he pulled out a kunai to block her next attack, then pulling his kusarigama back out and threw it at her, nicking her as he pulled it back.

Raven dashed forward once again, clashing weapons with Arashimaru once more and kicking him in the stomach to knock him away.

"I'm ready." Shirohebi said to Arashimaru as her head rose up.

Arashimaru grinned as he charged Raven once more, throwing a bomb in front of him as he did so.

Raven cut the bomb in half and smirked as Arashimaru ran toward her, then the snake on his neck vanished in a cloud of smoke. Extending from that smoke was a massive snake... As it it rivaled a building in size, it looked exatcly like the one that was around Arashimaru's neck, only bigger, with green flames surrounding it, and large venomous fangs.

"What the-!?" Ravne shouted in shock, just before she was punched in the gut by Arashimaru, and for the snake, Shirohebi, to breathe a gout of green flames at her, causing a bomb that Arashimaru planted on her to explode.

"Raven!" Vernal shouted as she and several other bandits stared at Arashimaru in fear.

[OST End]

"Not the weakest opponent I've faced." Arashimaru said, "Far from the strongest, but not the worst."

The smoke from the explosion still hadn't cleared as Arashimaru turned around and began to leave the camp, the bandit's getting out of his way.

Only for a blade of ice to cut through his side, causing the white aura to appear and shatter around him and bring him to his knee's.

"You've seen nothing boy." Raven said as she stepped out of the smoke, Arashimaru standing back up and turning around to see half of the woman's face, "However, you rivaled my old partner back when I trained at Beacon Academy in Vale... Perhaps you can tell her that I do in fact miss her when you go to the afterlife."

"Beacon Academy huh?" Arashimaru whispered as he pulled out another bomb, this one larger than the others, "Don't think you'll be the one to kill me, that right belongs to another."

Raven went wide eyed as Arashimaru lit the extremely short fuse on the bomb, and an explosion filled the area, Raven could feel the force and flames of the explosion form her position.

"So he'd rather commit suicide than die by another's hand." Raven mused with a smirk, "I guess he did not fear death."

[Outside the camp]

Arashimaru stood at the edge of the forest, not harmed by the explosion in the slightest thanks the 'Explosive Fragment' Technique he had learned from his master, Shiranui. Though the cut had still injured him.

"Well then." Arashimaru said as he turned around and walked away, "I need to find a town and a map... Perhaps I could investigate this Beacon Academy place as well."

The serpent around Arashimaru's neck vanished in a light, replaced by a beautiful woman.

A woman wearing a pure white kimono that trailed down to her legs and extended further to seem like a tail, her skin was white as pure snow, her hair black as onyx embroidered by a golden headband, her eyes a vivid shade of red, a white ribbon flowing around her shoulders and trailing behind her, and a single bamboo twig in her hands... Or at least, that was how she was supposed to look.

Both her skin and Kimono were covered in dark splotches, and when she appeared she immediately slumped over onto Arashimaru.

"The town first." Shirohebi demanded, "You and I both need rest."

"Not before I give you more prayers." Arashimaru said, "I was the one responsible for your state, choosing to try and kill So Xian up close instead of just throwing my kunai at him."

Shirohebi just smiled softly at him, "My condition is because of So Xian, not you Arashimaru... However I will be teaching the proper prayers for me when we find a place to sleep."

"Good thing I pulled the money those bandit's had off them." Arashimaru said holding up several slips of paper, "At least this had better be money."

 **[[]]**

 **And now Blake's wet dream has entered the story... Yeah I'm not gonna apologize for that one.**

 **Anyway over on my Ao3 page for this I've started a reaction story for this myself.**

 **Why? Well, I actually have a sensible reason... So long as you guys see sense that is.**

 **For one, I just found someone to create a reading for DAaaG and I didn't want to go look for someone else so soon, especially with how long it took to find that guy.**

 **Second I've noticed that a lot of people I have taken on my Readings have been slowing down a lot lately, though most of them for reasonable reasons... A.K.A. College/Life. (Though if any of you are reading this at the moment I would like to see updates and let me know if I actually need to send you some new chapters.)**

 **Lastly having direct access to my chapters means I can turn them into reaction chapters relatively quickly and I don't have to wait to see it get done.**

 **If you are gonna hate on me for doing this, then go on and hate, I'll just delete the nameless Guest Comments (Unless you offer a decent review to this story as well) and the spined people who flame me logged on to their accounts... I'll give some respect to, because you actually made yourself known.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy a nice night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks, time for another chapter of Muramasa.**

 **Now this one is not gonna be a happy one folks... Well, there might be a point where you cheer, but otherwise not a happy chapter.**

 **Just warning you.**

 **[[]]**

In the middle of the road, four people were there, three woman and one man, on of adult woman, one teenage woman and the man were not in good condition however.

The man had bled out from an impalement, as had the other woman, his wife.

The teenage girl was dying at the moment, her head being held to the chest of the last woman in the area.

The not dying woman had pale skin with brown hair held up by an orange comb and two flower tipped chopsticks, her eyes were green. What she wore stood out, a kimono that was pink around the neck and turned white further down, orange and black flowers patterned across it.

However from her hair protruded two cat ears, from the bottom of her spine a pair of cat tails, and her bare feet turned black and her toes appeared to be like the toes of a cat.

"O-Okoi..." The dying girl breathed.

"No..." The now named Okoi said as tears slipped through her eyes, "Please no... I've already lost two families, why must I loose a third."

"D-Don't worry Okoi." The girl wheezed, a smile on her face, "Y-You'll be f-fine... P-please don't forget about... M-me..."

"I should have been there." Okoi said, "Why did your father have to forget his stupid scroll? I could have saved you all."

The girl never replied.

Okoi closed her eyes and cried for several moment, "Why?" Okoi cried reverting to her native language, "A month I've lived with these people peacefully, who would so callously take their lives for what? A few measly pounds of Dust?"

After a moment Okoi opened her eyes and looked back at the dead mother, noticing something in her hand. Gently placing the girl down Okoi stood up and pulled from the mothers hand a cloth, marked by a red wolf head with a trio of claw marks on it.

Okoi's eyes turned into slits, her tails stiffened, the hand that didn't have the cloth in it turned into a cats paw with set of five claws as long as knives extending from it, and an aura of darkness seeped through her skin and into the air, darkening it.

"Assassing's took from me my first family, time took from me the old monk who saved me after I lost my mind and tails, and now I've lost my third family to the White Fang." Okoi growled, "I will not seek revenge, rather I will exact justice upon these murderers. I won't become an evil spirit like I have before. The White Fang will know what happen's when you've crossed a Nekomata."

[White Fang encampment]

"Ragh!" Adam, A red haired bull faunus, shouted throwing aside the small box of books Blake had left behind in her tent, enraged at what had happened in just a single day.

First Blake had gone rogue, then that amber eyed human woman terrorized his men until he agreed to help her, and not even killing those humans had helped him relive his anger.

Adam heard the tent he was in open and drew his weapon from it's sheathe and swung it, expecting to stop it just before someone's neck only to find air.

"What?" Adam growled

"Mreow?" Came the sound of a small cat, a white cat with gold and black spots on it... With two tails behind it, though no one noticed the second tail due to it's powers.

"A cat." Adam deapanned sheathing his weapon, "I'm so stressed out I was ready to kill a cat like I did those humans... I better get some sleep."

With that Adam stepped out of the tent, leaving the cat alone.

"So... You're the one who has murdered my third family." The cat said in Okoi's voice, "Those lives will be the last you take, you won't live through the night, you don't even have a Muramasa blade to protect you."

Okoi looked back at the scattered books and found one that was opened, a diary. Curiously, Okoi wandered over to the book and shifted though some of the pages of it before leaving the tent.

[Several Hours later]

Adam burst out of his tent smelling blood, "Damn Grimm." He muttered drawing his sword and looking around.

Almost every single member of the White Fang he hadn't sent to Vale were... all over the place, several were missing limbs, or had something gouged out.

"This was no Grimm." Adam murmured.

"No... I am much worse." Okoi stated, her dark aura flaring up once more, this time illuminating her in the shadows.

"A Faunus?" Adam murmured, "Why would you turn against your own kind like this!?" He shouted.

"Sorry... I'm not one of your kind." Okoi said in the language Adam could understand, "I'm neither human nor faunus, I used to loathe humans, think they were beneath me... And then an old human man taught me the error of my ways while I was injured. I had achieved a... Philosophical turn of mind you could say."

Adam aimed his sword at Okoi, "If you're going to kill so many of the White Fang just because of an old man then you're dead." He growled.

Okoi's smile grew, "I never said it was because of an old man..." Okoi's said as she took a battle stance, her legs spread wide and her hands held out in front of her and her fingers curled to look like cat's paws, "This is for my third family, the ones you killed today out of your anger... You are just like me... A Demon."

[Muramasa OST- Shigematsu Shinzaemon]

Okoi lunged at Adam with speed that took him off guard, barely managing to deflect the foot long claws of the sheath of his weapon, only for Okoi to knock him into the air with an upward swipe of her claws.

Adam attempted to swing at her while he was airborne, only for her to blur right under the attack and lash out at his with her claws, and soon throw him onto the ground.

Adam landed on his feet and slashed at Okoi, who leapt back from the attack, letting Adam press his attack.

However much to his surprise the Nekomata easily evaded every one of his attacks, and his last one left he sword stuck in the ground.

Adam's aura spared his face from scarring when he felt claws rake across his face and throw him to the side, with his weapon still in his hand.

Adam chuckled as he stood back up, his mask falling apart as he did, "That all? I guess you really can't do too much without a weapon."

Okoi smirked as she flashed toward Adam again, who slashed at Okoi just as she did, their attacks colliding.

Adam slashed while Okoi was falling away from his block but soon found himself blinded when a myriad of claws stuck him all at once, when he opened his eyes he found himself under attack by the same calico cat he saw in Blake's tent.

It didn't take long for Adam to attempt to attack the cat, but now he was having a much harder time. A smaller target made it hard for him to kill the target. It also didn't help that during all this he was being pelting by blue flames forming around the cat.

Pretty soon the Caat turned back into a humanoid form and swung at Adam one last time.

Adam held up his blade to block the strike, only for it to shatter his katana and his Aura.

Adam tumbled back at the force of the attack and looked to see Okoi walking over to his slowly.

"This... Is for all the humans who have suffered because of your rage." Okoi said as she raised her claws.

[The next morning]

"What is the meaning of this!?" A black haired woman in a red dress demanded as she looked around with her two companions, a dark skinned mint haired girl and a grey haired man.

"Looks like someone had enough of these guys Cinder." The man said.

"Do you think it was the Grimm?" Emerald asked aloud.

"No Emerald." Cinder said, "Salem has expanded her will to the Grimm to not attack Adam."

"Then I don't think some Grimm got the message." The grey haired man said as he walked up to a torn tent cloth that covered a body.

"Why is that Mercury?" Cinder asked annoyed.

Mercury pulled aside the cloth to reveal Adam's corpse, a quad of deep claw marks raked across his chest, enough for some of his innards to spill out from the gap in his body.

"Because nothing human made those marks." Mercury said.

For the remaining hour Cinder and her two followers searched the camp, they found that Adam had sent the troops they requested and their orders were to take her orders. And the only odd thing was a tent that was oddly cleaned out.

Cinder had to leave soon however, as White Fang sections were to report daily to Sienna, if they didn't she'd check in on them... Either her self or through a team.

"Adam's death is only a minor setback." Cinder said as she pulled out a letter she had been given by Adam, "I've got everything I need from his anyway... His support to me is more than enough to get other White Fang Cells to join me."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks... Adam is dead.**

 **This will have the butterfly effect to it.**

 **And I am going to sleep because my eyes are killing me.**

 **Anyway, next chapter we will follow Vanillawares... Apology characters, their way of saying 'Sorry-for-all-the-bad-second-endings-you-had-to-see'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello reader! Phoenix Champion here with some more Muramasa.**

 **This time we're gonna get a bit more than an intro and a battle... You'll see soon enough.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

In a tent just outside of the city of Vale four people laid inside, two awake, two passed out.

The awake ones were a young man with black hair that had a pink stripe and wore a green folded over shirt. the other was a woman wearing pink and white with Orange hair... and currently had a pancake in her mouth.

These were Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie respectively.

The passed out duo were in a position Ren found himself in when he woke up when he was in the tent with Nora in the mornings.

The first person was a man. He had a punkish looking face and short grey hair, he also wore a grey tunic and black belt with a brown sack tied to his back, he had on straw sandals and black socks on his feet.

Set aside was his sword, a simple steel katana, nothing too special about it except for his name carved on the sheath, Seikichi.

The woman next to his however was clinging to him like a lover would. She wore an orange suit that covered only her stomach, crotch, and chest and held around her neck, it left her the entirety of her legs and arms visible, her boots went half way up her calves and were a yellow tiger striped with white fur at the top. Her hair was wild and black, reaching her hips, possibly lower it her hair wasn't pulling upward a bit at the end. And from her head came a pair of long black horns that were the same length as her head, attached to her hip was a green sack.

Her weapon was next to Seikichi's, a big metal Mistrailian club, a long pole of steel with several bumbs running down it and a handle that was as long as the bumbed portion with a ring metal ring welded to the end. The whole weapon was Ren's height.

"Mhh.." Seikichi groaned, "What the hell happened?"

"We found you passed out on the road." Ren said, "We didn't see any injuries on you or the faunus girl currently clinging to you, so we assumed you exhausted yourselves."

Seikichi raised an eyebrow, 'The hell's a Faunus? Well as long as they don't realize Rajyaki's a demon she'll be fine...' Then Seikichi's head immediately shot over to the demon he had falled for, "Rajyaki, wake up!" He pleaded.

"Mhh... Five more minutes hubby." Rajyaki mumbled in her sleep, her eye's parting ever so slightly as she hugged her lover closer.

"Lucky." Nora muttered under her breath as she glanced at Ren.

That surprisingly caused Rajyaki to jump up, an unfamiliar language meant a new land, someplace she might be able to hide from the wrath of her father for losing the Seven treasure's of the Fortune gods... And for eating Fukurojuku's Peach. Sure Seikichi didn't have a choice to save her from the Jorogumo, but she was still terrified of what her father might do, him being the Lord of Hell and all.

She was glad Seikichi chased after her when she ran away from him after she ate the peach... And she had to admit, Seikichi had one hell of a throwing arm, though she hand no idea where Seikichi got the net. Otherwise she might have devolved to her worse habit... Stress eating.

During that time she decided to use the Lucky mallet to return her body to it's more accurate age to make Seikichi feel more comfortable as a lover... Her child-like form did help her a lot, and she felt like a child most of the time, but for Seikichi she'll stick to her true form.

"Umm... Who are you and where are we?" Rajyaki asked.

"Mine and Nora's tent, just a few hours from Vale." Ren answered, "As much as I like speaking my native language for once in a long time, do either of you speak Valish?"

"No." Seikichi admitted.

At that moment, before either of them could speak further, a roar filled the tent.

"An Ursa!" Nora cheered, grabbing her hammer and running out of the tent, tackling the Ursa Major that was dumb enough to stand at the entrance.

"NORA!" Ren shouted, though not in worry, "Sorry, we can talk later, I've got to help Nora, otherwise she might try to turn the Grimm out there into some kind of pet."

After Ren left the tent Seikichi and Rajyaki grabbed their weapons and stepped out of the tent, where a Second Ursa Major burst out of the bushes with a roar.

This caused Seikichi to jump and flail his arms for a moment, "Seriously a bear!? Again!" Seikichi cried out, "What is it with you and bears!?"

Rajyaki just grinned, "Oh he just looks tough... think you can help me handle him hubby?" Rajyaki asked.

"Considering I haven't had this sword for a week... No." Seikichi admitted.

"Oh well." Rajyaki admitted putting her club down and opening the green bag at her hip, "You can just hide in the bag."

"Wait! Wait! W-UUAGH!" Seikichi cried out before he was sucked headfirst into Budai's Bottomless Bag once more.

[Muramasa OST: Moon Bear.]

The Ursa Major charged the seemingly distracted Rajyaki, only for her to suddenly grab her club and swing it with intense force, setting the Ursa upright from the sudden swing to the head.

Rajyaki then began to twirl her club behind her back, hitting the Ursa in the head several times before she jumped up and slammed her club on the creature, causing a small explosion.

But Rajyaki used her demonic powers to create a massive orb of flames that she then swung her club at, sending the orb at the Ursa like a massive burning baseball.

Rajyaki then hurled herself forward at the still stunned Ursa, turning into a ball of flames, tackling through the Ursa before slamming her club back down on the Ursa.

Before long Rajyaki was essentially juggling the Grimm in the air before she set her foot down in a solid stance an swung her club with demonic force, vaporizing the Grimm and causing several Souls to be sucked into her.

She could see the souls due to her demonic eyes, as Souls's don't just latch on to those that have killed the person who that soul sliver originally belonged to, but those souls cling to everyone else. Basically the souls of the dead will cling to whoever killed what they were clinging to... Or jump onto anyone who touches them if the person died from a non-living creature... Like Gravity.

[Ost End]

"Well." Rajyaki said, "That was fun."

[Vale- With Blake]

Blake walked through Vale, a lingering sense of dread over her, a fear of Adam.

"He hasn't chased me here yet..." Blake murmured, "But he might... But I doubt he'd chase me into Beacon."

Blake found herself stopping in front of a building, a small shop that looked brand new.

 _Yokai Oriental Armaments_

"May as well see what they have." Blake said, noticing the Grand Opening sigh on the window... Kinda hard not to seeing as it took the whole Window.

When Blake opened the door she saw the three people she assumed worked there and was surprised to see they were all Faunus.

The first person Blake noticed was a Fox Faunus with silver hair and fox ears on her head, she was wearing a orange kimono that had a white sash holding it... And breasts that were the size of the woman's head, enough to momentarily distract Blake from noticing the fox tail on the woman.

Two trait's on Faunus were extremely rare, but not unheard of though.

The next woman was also a Fox Faunus, with ears and tail as well, but her hair was longer, reaching her rear, she wore a green kimono with a Blue sash, and held a closed bamboo umbrella over her shoulder. However Blake barely noticed that as she was distracted by the woman ass.

Every woman on Blake's mother's side of the family considered themselves proud of their greatest trait, the now called 'Bellabooty'.

This woman trumped that... And Blake felt jealous of the two Fox Faunus, together they trumped everything about her body she felt proud of.

"Hello there." The wide hipped fox said, "My names Yuzuruha, over there is my... colleague, Kongiku." Blake noticed Yuzuruha seemed to glare at Kongiku when she said that.

Looking past the two Fox Faunus, Blake noticed the third Faunus sitting in the back with an amused look on his face. This Faunus was a male Raccoon faunus, raccon ears on his head, and a raccoon's tail swishing behind him... He also didn't have a shirt on and it did not do his physique any favors as he wasn't overweight per say, but he did appear to be out of shape, he also had a large straw hat on his back.

"Hello there." the Raccoon Faunus said, "My name is Danzaburo, and this here is my shop."

"Mreow." Purred a cat that had passed by Blake's leg, an old grey cat that had an eye scarred shut, long whiskers, and a stub of a tail.

"H-hello." Blake said surprised at the number of Faunus in the shop, "I noticed this place had it's grand opening today and decided to pay a visit."

"Well you are our first customer." Danzaburo said looking at the two Foxes that had moved to the corner of the shop to begin a quiet arguement over something, "So, looking for a weapon to expand your combat abilities, or would you like a... Special Upgrade?"

"Special Upgrade?" Blake asked.

"Something we've come up with." Kongiku said right behind Blake, startling the Cat Faunus at how fast she seemed to move, "Would you like to hear a little secret of the world kept hidden by only a few families?"

"S-Sure." Blake said unsettled.

"When you kills something, be it a human, a faunus, or an animal, a small sliver of it's soul latches to the living." Kongiku said, "Those souls will cling to the being that killed them, like a Grimm, but then when the is killed the souls will cling to the one who killed what the clung to... And on and on again."

Then Yuzuruha walked up to Blake, "But whenever you've eaten a nice meal, your soul is fed as well, this is known as Spirit." Yuzuhura said, "Kongiku and I have found a way to use those clinging souls, and that Spirit, to strengthen people and weapons."

"W-wow." Blake said as Danzaburo chuckled.

"Yep." Danzaburo said, "Now we're only telling you this because I can tell you're determined to do something, even if you're scared beyond belief... I had a student with a similar look in their eyes... Only replace the fear with anger."

"Could you strengthen my weapon?" Blake asked.

Danzaburo sighed, "Sorry, we don't have what we need to do that juuuust yet kitten." He said, causing Blake to bite back an annoyed grunt at not being able to slip past her fellow Faunus's senses, "But I can put you down for a free session when we are ready."

"Please." Blake said as Danzaburo held out a clipboard and pen.

"Sign your name and Scroll Number." Danzaburo said. Blake did just that, while Danzaburo picked up where the foxes left off, "Now one thing you need to remember is this, when we are empowering your weapon we can only empower one form of it at a time, so you'll have to give us more souls and spirit to empower a different form."

"So eat well and kill a lot of Grimm then." Blake said.

"The older the Grimm the better." Danzaburo said as Blake finished signing and left.

The moment Blake left Danzaburo's form rippled, leaving a human sized Raccoon sitting on its testicles.

"That girls got an important role to play in the future, I can feel it." The Tanuki said to himself, "Now will you Kitsune please stop fighting each other? We're in a strange world and this is our only stable footing, so no fighting girls or I will fight you two into stopping."

[The Grimm-lands.]

Standing in a dark castle in the Grimm infested lands stood two woman.

The first was Cinder Fall, kneeling to a woman with pale skin wearing a black robe, her eyes were black with red iris's and black veins across it... She seemed almost like a Grimm.

"Cinder." The pale woman said, "Adam's death will prove to be quite a setback, thankfully we just need to keep it under wraps and the White Fang will continue to serve us."

"Yes Mistress Salem." Cinder said.

"However, I have something for you for doing such a good job." Salem said holding a sheathed katana, "I can feel a powerful darkness inside this sword. Take it."

Cinder stood up and took the sword from Salem, "But mistress... I'm... not used to using a weapon like this." Cinder said.

"Then learn." Salem said turning around, "I can tell it will be a powerful weapon, in the hands of the future Fall Maiden nothing will stand in your way, now go."

"Thank you Mistress." Cinder said as she stood up and left.

What neither Salem of Cinder knew was that the katana was a Muramasa.

And it's was called the Kuromitsu Blade.

 **[[]]**

 **There you go folks, a new chapter.**

 **Sorry the Rajyaki fight was a little short, but let's be honest, it's demon versus a bear, and Rajyaki is a lot stronger... Plus this ain't the bear Rajyaki fought when she met Seikichi.**

 **In other news, Yuzuruha, Boobs- Sorry- Kongiku, Danzaburo, and the Wizend Cat have appeared in Remnant as well.**

 **And finally, Cinder has a Muramasa, trust me, this will affect the story and definitely Cinder... You'll see why.**

 **Anyway have a nice night you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear, if few, Readers of Murama- WHOA!**

 ***Ducks under a series of thrown kunai***

 **Yeesh you people are violent... Anyway enjoy this coming chapter and I'll see you later.**

 **[[]]**

[Rose Xiao Long house]

"That is so cooool!" Ruby squeaked as she looked up at Torahime, who was currently sitting on a massive ghostly/skeletal horse. Her old mount when she was first revived, and the same mount she used to combat Kisuke the first time.

Torahime discovered she could summon her spiritual mount thanks to her Semblance, allowing her some extreme mobility with her bow.

"It's kinda creepy though." Yang said looking at the horse.

"At least you kids have a lift to the air docks now." Qrow said taking a swig up his flask, "Tora and Kisuke are gonna make a hella good Huntsmen next to you kids too."

"Thank you Qrow." Kisuke said as his girlfriend lifted Ruby and Yang onto her horse. "But for the sake of Ruby, don't keep her in the dark about your real relation to her."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, "How'd you figure it out? I don't recall ever talking about it."

"Simple." Kisuke said walking toward Torahime, "Ruby looks nothing like Tai, and Summer, based on that picture of her you showed me, didn't have black hair."

With that Kiskue was lifted onto the horse and sat in front of Torahime, before the tiger princess reared the horse and galloped off.

Qrow simply took a swig of his flask as he watched them leave, "Damn." He muttered, "Didn't think a guy who's barely been here for a week to not only get a damn good grasp on Valish, but also figure out Ruby's real dad ain't Tai."

[Airship over Vale]

Kisuke and Torahime took seats near the middle of the massive airship and were currently looking around the area. Sitting behind the two were Seikichi and Rajyaki, the latter fast asleep and snuggling tightly to her lover.

Torahime noticed the two and also noticed that Seikichi was resigned to his situation, Kisuke noticed this too and when Seikichi noticed them he just waved.

"That is no faunus." Kisuke said flatly, then raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised the demon isn't trying to kill you though."

"Admittedly I spent some time trying to get into women's kimono's." Seikichi said, "And while I tried to profess my love to the beauty of a rather magnificent looking woman, she walked off and Rajyaki here was the one to receive my heartfelt declaration and things just went from there."

Torahime and Kisuke just blinked before shrugging and returning to looking around.

Near the back of the Airship, Okoi was meditating quietly, hiding her second tail as a belt, and keeping an eye on her next -possible- target. A black haired woman with amber eyes hiding her ears under a black bow and was currently reading a smut based book if Okoi's nose had anything to say about it.

Okoi's mind wasn't set on vengeance at the moment, instead she was looking to see if this woman, Adam's former partner, shared the same mindset as him.

So far, she learned this woman, Blake Belladonna, was a closet pervert... One brave enough to read smut in broad daylight admittedly, but still a bit perverted.

In the far corner of the airship stood Arashimaru, who was scanning the people around, raising en eyebrow as he noticed Kisuke in the airship.

"Kisuke?" Arashimaru asked himself.

"Do you know him?" Shirohebi asked as she rose her head from Arashimaru's shoulders.

"We were both Iga Ninja." Arashimaru stated, "I was unaware he used katana though."

"Those aren't katana." Shirohebi warned, "He wields Muramasa blades, if he's still sane then he must have learned Oboro style somewhere."

[]

One figure however was far separated from the rest of the groups.

A young tan skinned woman with freckles on her face wearing a black body suit that had no sleeves and short legs, her red hair tied in a ponytail reminiscent of a chameleon, sheathed at her side was a collapsed rapier-type snakesword.

This was Ilia Amitola, a White Fang member on a mission- Protect Blake Belladonna.

Ilia took a deep breath as she turned around and remembered what lead up to this.

[Flashback]

 _Ilia was with Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang, and Ghira Belladonna, the last of which forcibly brought the second with the first volunteering the moment word had hit them that Adam's encampment in Vale was attacked._

 _While Sienna, as leader of the White Fang, could have refused, but as a close friend to Ghira she couldn't say no... Plus everyone on the Bullhead at the time knew that if Sienna didn't come with him to check for Blake willingly, he'd kick Sienna around like a cat toy before dragging her to search for her._

 _Outside of Adam, Ghira was said to be the strongest person on Menagerie, and that's before he's activated his Aura._

 _"We're here." The pilot said, "I'm landing no-"_

 _The pilot didn't have a chance to finish before Ghira had jumped out of the bullhead._

 _"I wonder if my father would have done that if he didn't die fighting the Grimm?" Sienna muttered to herself as the Bullhead landed, watching as Ghira began flipping bodies and tearing open tents._

 _The first step Ilia took off the bullhead she gasped at the body she found, "Adam." She breathed, catching Sienna's attention, turning her face into one of slight panic._

 _Sienna stepped in front of Adam's corpse and looked at his mutilation._

 _"It can't have been Grimm." Sienna said, "Adam would never have been defeated like this by a Grimm... Or at least there wouldn't have been a corpse left._

 _"WHERE IS ADAM TAURUS!?" Ghira's voice roared, causing Ilia to jump in fright, even Sienna paled at Ghira's voice._

 _The two turned around to see Ghira holding a small book in one of his hands, gripping it tightly as his face displayed pure rage._

 _"M-Mister Belladonna, Adam's already..." Ilia said looking at Adam's corpse._

 _Ghira's looked at Adam with no sympathy in his eyes and in a shocking display, kicked the head of his corpse, "Bastard got off lucky." He growled._

 _"Ghira. What is this about?" Sienna demanded._

 _"Adam Taurus..." Ghira growled, seemingly resisting the urge to attack the corpse further, "Has not only taken your order of using violence only when necessary, and has excessively twisted it, to the point he's attacking INNOCENT humans, he's tried to FORCE himself on MY DAUGHTER several times!" Ghira shouted lunging for Adam's corpse with pure rage, Sienna and Ilia immediately grabbed him and held him back. Ghira took a minute to breathe before continuing, "He has driven my daughter into abandoning the White fang because he's cared so little for life. Adam even cared little for the sacrifice of his White Fang brethren!"_

 _Sienna nodded and closed her eyes in thought, "Ilia." She finally said, causing Ilia to look at her instead of the raging Ghira, "Your mission is to seek out Blake Belladonna and give her this letter." Sienna said pulling out a small sheet of paper and a pen, writing the letter as she did, "Afterwards your mission is to protect Blake and assist her in whatever she is doing... Even if it means fighting off other White Fang members. Furthermore anyone you find that holds loyalty to Adam is to be removed, I don't care how it's done." Sienna finished as she sealed the letter and held it out to Ilia, who took it before Sienna went back to the Bullhead._

 _Ghira watched as Sienna left before turning to Ilia and held out the book, "Give Blake back her diary when you find her too Ilia." Ghira said much calmer than before, "According to this Blake is planning to go to Beacon as a form of penance for her actions."_

 _"Yes Mister Belladonna." Ilia said before she was lightly smacked on the side of the head._

 _"Ilia, I've told you several times now, you're free to call me Ghira." Ghira said with a smile on his face._

[Flashback end]

Ilia pulled out the letter and began to make her way to Blake, only for the airship to stop, causing her to stumble as people began to disembark the airship, Blake included.

"Later then." Ilia muttered to herself as she put the letter away and grabbed her suitcase.

[[]]

"Miss Schnee, we have arrived." The pilot of the SDC Private Bullhead said.

"Thank you." the white haired, scarred eyed SDC heiress, Weiss Schnee, said as she stepped off the Bullhead.

A few minute's later Momohime stepped off the bullhead, not wearing her armor and a much softer expression on her face, trailing slightly behind her, hiding in the folds of her clothes was a green colored soul, this one having a pair of rather angered eyes on it, resisting being pulled in by Muramasa.

"I regret taking this job." Jinkuro's voice said from the soul.

"I was never like that when I still lived in the castle." Momohime, her kind voice coming from her own mouth now, "Then again, women have far more right here in Remnant than back home."

Jinkuro huffed as he looked around, "Still, the girl is going to need to learn to grow up here, otherwise she's not going to survive."

Right as Jinkuro said that, there was an explosion involving Weiss and a red caped girl, however Momohime gasped as she noticed one of the figures that stood with the red caped girl.

"Jinkuro... My sister..." Momohime gasped, "Torahime is here!"

"Go see her then." Jinkuro said as he looked at the boy standing among the three women, who was focused on helping the girl in red up, then his angered eyes widened looking at the boy's equipment, "Momohime, that boy uses Muramasa's."

Momohime didn't listen and instead ran toward her sister, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Hasty girl..." Jinkuro muttered shaking his spiritual body as he stealthily floated back to Momohime, but froze halfway there when he saw a familiar figure walking right behind a black haired girl with a book.

"That girl..." Jinkuro mused, "That's the human form of that Nekomata that cursed me, the one that got me killed by illness. I ought to thank her tonight."

What Jinkuro didn't know was that Okoi had noticed the spirit and raised an eyebrow.

"I cursed him with poor health and yet his soul refuses to go to Hell?" Okoi asked herself, "Still, I should thank him, he saved me from my own hatred after all."

While that was going on, Seikichi was dragging Rajyaki toward the building, the young demon still completely asleep despite the constant nudging from Seikichi.

 **[[]]**

 **Don't worry folks we'll see Ruby's side of the explosion next chapter, I just wanted to get this out so you all know this story isn't dead quite yet.**

 **Now then I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you later.**


End file.
